


Halloween2017 Day2

by eb18490



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: - In a haunted house where A bumped into B in the dark, mistook them for a dressed up monster and in the process screamed so loudly they startled B more than they were scared themselves





	Halloween2017 Day2

“Please, Clarke, I really don’t want to go in.” She begged.

“Come on. It’s not that scary.” Clarke tried to reassure her, yanking her along as their spot in line got closer and closer to the entrance of the haunted house.

“Welcome.” Someone in a really creepy zombie costume greeted.

“Get the heck away from me or I will sue you.” Octavia threatened. “And yes, I can sue you because I was not brought here willingly.”

The zombie person gave her a look of pure confusion, just waving her and Clarke along.

“Clarke! Wait!” Octavia noticed slightly too late that she and her friend were becoming separated by the large amount of people entering the house at a time.

But Clarke wasn’t able to hear her over the screams and mechanic noises, and she soon disappeared and became one with the crowd.

Just great. Now Octavia was all alone.

Why did I ever even let Clarke get me in the car to go to this place? Octavia wondered. Why didn’t I just stay home and watch a movie? Or go to sleep?

Someone dressed as a headless corpse reached out, prompting Octavia to veer to the side to get away from its grasp.

It seemed like every five feet the haunted house was getting more and more creepy, the people spreading out and the air cooling down.

A loud cackle played over the loudspeaker, making her jump at first, not knowing what the heck it was.

At this point her strategy was to just look at the ground and speed walk. It didn’t seem like any of the creepy people wanted anything to do with her when she was looking like she just wanted to get the hell out of there.

Until she crashed into someone.

The shriek she emitted was so loud, it even hurt her eardrums.

The person in front of her turned around, holding his ears. “You okay?”

Octavia’s heart was beating wildly in her chest. “Who the hell are you supposed to be?”

“I’m trying to find the exit.” The man explained. “You too?”

“Yeah.”

“I think it’s this way. Come on.” The man reached out his hand, Octavia quickly taking it as another headless figure drifted towards them.

Eventually they found the exit, the setting sun hurting their eyes as they got out.

“I’m so sorry if I scared you in there.” Octavia apologized. “Did I?”

The man laughed. “Yeah, actually. I was terrified. I thought everyone in the haunted house was after me.”

“I hate haunted houses. My friend dragged me here, and I lost her.” Octavia confessed. “I’m Octavia.”

“I’m Lincoln.” The man smiled.

“Nice to meet you.” Octavia grinned.

“There you are!” She heard Clarke’s voice. “I thought I lost you.”

“This is Clarke.” Octavia said to Lincoln. “Clarke, this is Lincoln.”

“Hi.” Clarke greeted. “Octavia, how the heck do you manage to lose me in the haunted house and leave with a guy?”

“Magic. That’s what happens when you drag someone who doesn’t want to do something somewhere.” Octavia shrugged.

“Can I, uh, have your number?” Lincoln whispered to her. “Just in case Clarke drags you to another haunted house.”

“Of course. Although, I don’t think I’ll be going to any haunted houses any time soon.” Octavia grinned.


End file.
